John Morrison
=John Morrison= WWExtreme character biography John Randall Hennigan (born October 3, 1979) is a professional wrestler working for WWExtreme - better known by his ring name John Morrison, and previously Johnny Nitro.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Morrison_%28wrestler%29#cite_note-canoe-1He is currently performing on its Monday Night Raw brand. '2006' Morrison would make his WWEx debut on the first edition of Friday Night SmackDown! under the name Johnny Nitro. He would win his match and become the first ever WWEx European Champion, by defeating Joey Mercury. He would hold the title until June, where he was defeated by Lance Hoyt. Nitro would finish the rest of 2006 floating throughout SmackDown's midcard, before moving over to Raw at the end of the year. '2007' History to be added later. '2008' In 2008, Morrison would engage in a feud with Montel Vontavious Porter - culminating in a match for the Intercontinental Championship at No Way Out (2008). Despite his efforts, Morrison would take the loss. The following week, he would be part of a trade that sent him to SmackDown!. In his first match on the blue brand, Morrison would suffer an injury, which would force him to miss Wrestlemania III. He would return the week after the pay-per-view, beginning a program with Ric Flair, who had won the Money In The Bank briefcase at the pay-per-view. Morrison would provoke Flair into putting his briefcase on the line at Backlash (2008), in a ladder match - which Morrison would win. Despite being in possession of the briefcase, Morrison would not tease an attempt at cashing in his championship match. Instead, Morrison won a #1 Contender's Battle Royal for the World Heavyweight Championship. At Vengeance (2008), Morrison would defeat then champion John Bradshaw Layfield. Still in possession of the briefcase, however - Morrison would cash it in after the main event on the same night - defeating Randy Orton after he had retained his championship against John Cena. Morrison would walk out of Vengeance as a double champion - the first, and as of 2011, only in history. The following week, Morrison's actions would be deemed 'unfair' by the WWEx Board of Directors, as well asSmackDown's General Manager Theodore Long, and Morrison would be forced to vacate one of the championships. Morrison would reluctantly hand over his World Heavyweight Championship to Raw, while staying on SmackDown!. Meanwhile, Randy Orton would demand his rematch clause for the WWEx Championship at SummerSlam (2008). In the weeks leading up to the match, Morrison would suffer a legitimate injury, which would require time off. As a result, Morrison dropped the WWEx Championship back to Orton at the pay-per-view, and disappear off television. He would return in October, as The Undertaker's attacker. He would then begin a feud with Undertaker that would last the end of 2008. '2009' History to be added later. '2010' History be added later. '2011' In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Moonlight Drive'' (Corkscrew neckbreaker) **''Starship Pain'' (Split-legged corkscrew moonsault) **''Nitro Blast'' (Superkick) — 2006-2007 *'Signature moves' **180° spun flare transitioned into a leg drop **Belly to back wheelbarrow facebuster **Corkscrew moonsault **Corkscrew plancha **Diving crossbody **European uppercut **Flapjack **Multiple kick variations ***Capoeira / Spinning hook ***Cartwheel / Handstand ***Drop, sometimes from the top rope ***Enzuigiri ***''Flying Chuck'' (Springboard roundhouse) ***Leg lariat ***Pelé ***Slingshot baseball slide ***Spinning heel **Reverse superplex **Russian legsweep **Shooting star plancha **Slingshot or a springboard elbow drop **Springboard 450° plancha **Springboard moonsault **Standing moonsault side slam **Standing shooting star press **STO backbreaker followed by either a Russian legsweep or a neckbreaker **Tilt-a-whirl DDT *'Managers' **None *'Nicknames' **'"The Shaman of Sexy"' **'"The Guru of Greatness"' **'"The Monday' / Friday Night Delight" **"The End of the Night" **'"'''Wishful Sinful'"' *'Entrance themes' **"'Paparazzi'" by Jim Johnston (2006-2007) **"'Ain't No Make Believe'" by The Stonefree Experience (2007-present) Championships and accomplishments *'WWExtreme' **World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WWE Championship (1 time) **WWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with The Miz **WWEx European Championship (1 time) **First (and Only) Unified Undisputed World Champion **Second Triple Crown Champion *'E-Federation Wrestling Observer newsletter''' **Best Superstar (2008) Out of character information Notable handlers David S. (2007-2009) **World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WWE Championship (1 time) **WWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with The Miz **First (and Only) Unified Undisputed World Champion *'Brandon S. (2011-present)' **TBA